Most fueling stations are self-service and customers may drive their cars right after fueling without removing the pump nozzle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method that disables the vehicle selector lever when fueling, or when fueling is about to take place. In addition, it is desirable that the fueling safety system automatically reset so that the vehicle selector lever can once again be operated. Other desirable features and characteristics of the invention will be apparent from the following descriptions and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A number of attempts have been made in the prior art to improve safe fueling procedures. Some examples include the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,945 (Kropinski)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,577 (Madison).
These patents describe various methods and types of apparatuses for limiting engine operation during fueling for safety purposes by turning on a visual warning during the ongoing fueling operation.